1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling vehicle such as a tractor. Especially, the present invention relates to the shape and arrangement of a fuel tank mounted on a traveling vehicle and arrangement of a fuel filler of the fuel tank.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, with regard to a traveling vehicle such as a tractor, there is well known structure that a fuel tank is disposed just before a steering wheel at an upper rear portion of a bonnet of the front portion of the traveling vehicle (for example, see the Patent Literature 1). There is also well known structure that a fuel tank is disposed at the rear end of the vehicle body between left and right rear wheels and before a seat (for example, see the Patent Literature 2).
Recently, a structure was proposed that a fuel tank is disposed below a step (for example, see the Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 10-325373.
Patent Literature 2: the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Gazette Sho. 58-156018.
Patent Literature 3: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2002-29273.